Bride Wars
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Loosely based off of Bride Wars. Rachel and Quinn are the best of friends, but when the two get engaged at the same time, will their friendship last threw the drama of the planning. Major Finchel, Quam, and slightly Quick. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Something Special

A/n: Hey guys, first off I want to say, I haven't forgot about my other story 'Just Go With It'. I am going to be updating it by the end of the day tomorrow. I was just watching Bride Wars the other day and I wanted to post this chapter. I am going to be undertaking two stories so this story and Just Go With It will be updated every Sunday or Monday, I promise. So this idea was loosely based off of the movie Bride Wars. I have always wanted to write a Faberry story as well as keep Finchel in it so here it is. Enjoy and please review!

_**Days go by  
>and I grow stronger<br>It takes time, but I'll never let go  
>Days go by and I'll try harder to make it mine, I know...<br>Something special to me  
>Something special to me<br>Something special to me **_

Chapter 1: Something Special

All their lives Rachel and Quinn dreamed of their weddings. They had visions of what color flowers they would have, what type of cake they would choose, and what kind of music they would dance to plus so much more. They grew up marrying dolls, animals, and even each other in their weekly marriage ceremonies. They tried on Quinn's mother wedding dress and their fathers top hats and they played in Quinn's attic dancing to an old boombox full of old classic love songs. It is safe to say that Quinn and Rachel are the best of friends, since birth.

Their lives were completely different yet they still learned to trust and believe in the friendship that they have. Quinn, grew up with two parents who were madly and deeply in love with each other. She was an only child to Russell and Judy Fabray who were both famous real estate agents for the upper Manhattan area in New York City. Russell and Judy were best friend's with Leroy and Hiram Berry, the two had bought an apartment on the upper east side from them and before they knew it the couple was connected at the hip.

Leroy and Hiram's story is a little bit different then the Fabray's. The two of them overcame more then most couples have. They married in Vermont where gay marriages are legal. The two moved to New York City so Leroy and Hiram could open up an successful law firm, they handle a lot of cases for major celebrities through the area. They two of them adopted Rachel and Noah. Neither of them were related to each other, Rachel is actually younger then Noah by a few years, but she could never tell the difference between the two. Noah Puckerman was given up by the previous foster parents that had him when he was 2. He was placed in the same care center as Rachel who was given up by an unknown woman. Leroy and Hiram had been working on a case for the care center when both of them locked eyes on Noah taking care of Rachel. They fell in love and adopted them right away.

Quinn and Rachel grew up together with Noah tagging along. They both went to the same schools, including college which was New York University. They shared a dorm, and then an apartment before the two meet their respected groom to Be's. Quinn, who was 7th grade history teacher, met Sam Evans at a cheer-leading competition where Sam was the event coordinator. Rachel, who was a fashion consultant for Vogue magazine, met Finn Hudson at a Philadelphia Phillies baseball game down in Philly. The two of the bonded over the love of baseball, and eventually fell for each other. Finn is a agent for athletes in the Northeastern part of the country. Quinn and Rachel knew it was only a matter of time before their men proposed to them. It was just a matter of when.

"Rachel, over here." Quinn waved her arm drawing Rachel over to her table at their favorite spot in Upper Manhattan, Cut. Rachel smiled as she threw her phone into her purse and weaved in and out of tables before finding a seat next to Quinn.

"Sorry I'm late, we had a big advertiser in the office today, and I was picked to show them around the office." Rachel said before ordering and afternoon cocktail and relaxing in her seat.

"I just got here. Sam and I had lunch early this afternoon so I had to stay a little bit later then usual for detention." Quinn said looking threw the menu.

"How is Sam?"

"You know, been busy with the winter season coming up. Planning all sorts of parties for those law firms in uptown. You're folks called him actually, want to throw a big shindig at their house on New Years." Quinn smiled.

"Well Sam better be giving them a good price." Rachel smiled back slightly. The two ordered an early dinner and spooned over all the dish about their life.

"Finn just signed a contract with a pretty well know football player, I can't say who but he wants to take me out to dinner later tonight to celebrate." Rachel said smiling hoping that this was Finn's way of proposing.

"Hm, fishy Finn, but I just heard from Sam that he thinks he signed Tom Brady. Finn was texting him all morning about it so I highly doubt its a proposal, I do hate to burst your bubble." Quinn said frowning.

"I didn't think it was going to be because I told him I want it to be way more romantic then a bottle of wine and dessert." Rachel laughed before pulling out her phone and texting back her assistant Kurt. "Sorry, I don't mean to stop our conversation with work, but Paula is working on the new layout for next months edition and I have to be on alert for anything that might go haywire."

"Who's on the cover next month?" Quinn asked getting excited.

"Lady Gaga." Rachel smiled knowing Quinn was a big fan.

"Wow, did you meet her?" She perked up right away wanting Rachel to dish all the info.

"No but I did design the background she stands behind." Rachel said as the waiter brought out some cheese fries for the girls to share.

"You know you shouldn't be eating those." Quinn said taking a fry.

"Well neither should you." Rachel spit back before seeing the waiter bring them some water.

"I seriously don't want to go to another wedding this weekend. It seems like all of our friends are getting married except us." Quinn said with a depressed monotone voice.

"And of all people it's Santana. Who in the world would want to marry her?" Rachel said laughing.

"What did you get her for a wedding gift?" Quinn asked.

"Finn and I pitched in and got her and Dave a two hour massage at the hotel they are staying for their honeymoon as well as dinner reservations." Rachel said."What about you and Sam?"

"We got her the gold lined vase that she has been begging me for weeks for. It costed me a arm and a leg." Quinn said folding her arms.

"At least they are getting married in the Hampton's. I am actually excited to spend the last weekend of the summer lounging on the beach."

"Amen to that sister." Quinn laughed as the two talked continuously out the wedding. Santana was a high school and college friend of the two of them, as well as Dave. They had been out with the couple every now and again but never understood why they were getting married, they fought worst then most couple who were married for 50 years. Once the two finished their food, they hugged and parted ways knowing that they would see each other in a little under 2 hours for cocktails after Finn and Rachel's dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hudson, table for two." Finn stood next to Rachel who was wearing a little black cocktail dress and a pair of cute black heels. Her hair was in a elegant bun and she was wearing a shaw that she put around her shoulders. The hostess at the front of the restaurant told them it would be a few moments and the two of them strolled to the bar and grabbed a seat while they waited.

"So I talked to Quinn about this weekend and she said that she would be fine with riding up with us. Sam is going to be up in the Hampton's the night before for a wedding for a party he is hosting." Rachel said ordering a cosmo while Finn ordered a beer.

"Sounds good, I'm just glad to get a few days off for us." Finn said.

"Really, the summer is almost over and I know its going to be icy cold out soon so I am happy to catch a few rays." She said smiling.

"I will be happy just seeing you in a swimsuit." Finn smiled devilishly. The two were called to their table and sat down ordering their dinner.

"So,what is this big news?" Rachel half heartdly hoped that he was going to propose to her.

"I got Tom Brady." Finn smiled. "For 4 years. He liked my proposal and said that I would be the right agent to manage him and his family so I have a big brand new client." Rachel smiled and leaned in and kissed him before pulling back.

"I'm so proud of you Finn." Rachel smiled before taking a sip of water.

"Well, now that I have him, we are going to be able to hire a few new employee which means, more time for Finn and Rachel time." Finn smiled. Rachel automatically perked up. More time for the two of them meant possibly a proposal.

"Maybe we can finally take the trip down to LA to see Mercedes now." Rachel said excited.

"I know. Tom is coming in tomorrow morning to sign the papers and the day after we will drive up to the Hampton's for the wedding. It should be a easy few days." The two chatted over dinner about the contract, Santana's wedding, and a possible trip to LA. As soon as the two were done with dinner, they met Quinn and Sam down the seat at a bar. They entered the door and saw Sam and Quinn sitting in the back with drinks in hand.

"What's up guys?" Sam asked as the two slid into the booth.

"We just got done with dinner at Les Melius. So good."Rachel said waiting for the waitress to troll over.

"So, was I right? Tom Brady?" Quinn asked.

"Sam, I told you not to tell anyone until it was official." Finn said slightly upset.

"I'm sorry, you know he's my favorite." Sam said feeling bad.

"Well, to answer your question, yes. You were right." Finn said laughing.

"That's great. Congrats Finn." Quinn said.

"We can't stay to late tonight, I have to drive up to the Hampton's in the morning." Sam said before gulping his beer. The four spent the evening chatting, in the girls mind, all that was running threw their heads was the idea of marriage. They wanted to know when, why, if at all. The guys knew that the wedding this weekend would make them wonder more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quinn, Rachel! Wonderful to see you ladies." Santana Lopez stood at the entrance of the hotel greeting all of her wedding guests.

"Santana, what a glowing bride." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Well if it isn't the two old maids." Santana said back.

"We are only 25 Santana, we aren't old." Rachel said defensively.

"Where's Finnegan? Did he dump you?" Santana asked meanly.

"He's parking the car." Rachel said annoyed.

"Quinn, I saw Sam yesterday, he is a very busy man. I saw him for two minutes before he was rushed off." Santana said.

"He's a very busy man. You were at the white party last night?" Quinn asked surprised.

"I am invited every year. Dave's family grew up around here." Santana said in a stuck up kind of attitude. Rachel turned around and saw Finn heading up the side walk as a bell boy followed with their bags.

"Finnegan! Wonderful to see you again." She went in for a hug but he just placed his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey." He said before putting his arm around Rachel.

"Well, its wonderful to know you guys made it. I have some other guest to attend to so see you guys later." Santana walked off.

"Does she seem to get meaner with everyday that goes by?" Finn said laughing.

"No she is just that mean." Quinn said as they trudged into the hotel to the counter. Finn checked in to both the rooms and handed Quinn her key while Rachel followed him to the elevators. Quinn was on the 2nd floor and Rachel and Finn were on the 7th floor so they wouldn't see much of each other as far as bedtime went. Quinn waved goodbye to the two as she got off on her floor and headed to her room with Finn and Rachel got off on the 7th floor and already saw the bellboy waiting for them. They tipped him and headed into the king size room they requested.

"This is a nice place." Finn said setting his keys on the desk.

"Santana actually has some class." Rachel said smiling.

"You have way more class then her." Finn said coming over to hug her.

"Thank you." Rachel kissed him before heading over to her bag.

"What time is the dinner?" Finn said. By now he was use to all these parties. He attended a wedding almost every other weekend in the summertime and at least once a month in the winter and spring months.

"7:15pm." Rachel blurted out heading to the bathroom.

"That gives me time to take a nap." Finn said laying down on the firm king size bed.

"Napping? Are you seriously going to lay in that bed when the sun is shining and the beautiful ocean is right there?" Rachel asked.

"Well, its either that or watch the baseball game that we could have gone to." Finn said with a pouty lip.

"Hey, Quinn was the one who RSVP'ed for us. I frankly didn't want to come. I wanted to go to the baseball game." Rachel said turning on the TV for him so he could find some sports.

"Don't lie Rach, you love weddings. I know even though Santana is your worst enemy that you would have killed to come to the wedding." Finn laughed putting his arms behind his head.

"I do love weddings that is no lie." Rachel smiled before laying next to him. "Maybe I can nap with you."

"The more the merrier." Finn said smiling as she snuggled up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Quinn met Finn and Rachel downstairs for the pre-dinner party before the actual rehearsal dinner. Neither Quinn nor Rachel were in the wedding party but Santana liked having her closest friends near her. Sam and Finn honestly didn't know what to do. Dave really wasn't the nicest guy, he worked for someone's law firm who worked for someone who worked for someone who worked for Donald Trump. He didn't really enjoy big parties but since it was his wedding, he had to endure it. The girls friends, which included Tina, who was married to top fitness trainer in the northeastern region of the country, Mike Chang, Brittney, who was married to Artie Abrams who was a production manager for America's Next Top Model, and Lauren, who wasn't married at all. Lauren actually had a thing with Rachel's brother, Puck for awhile. Finn and Sam were lucky enough to spend the evening talking to them.

"What is this the fifth wedding this month we've been to?" Sam asked downing his beer.

"Seventh for me. Rachel knows a lot of people in the fashion industry so I am dragged to those weddings as well." Finn said seeing Mike, Artie, and Puck heading their way.

"You guys going stag tonight?" Artie called as he rolled up next to him.

"Very funny." Finn said laughing. Sam and Finn not only were getting pressure from the girls for a proposal, the guys were giving it to them to. Mike and Artie were tired of being stuck with ball and chains while Finn and Sam got by with just being their boyfriends.

"You don't know how bad Rachel's wants a ring bro. She tells me and our folks every time she sees us." Puck said who was usually always stag at these events. Finn was surprised that Puck was invited to the wedding, word is that he had sex with Santana all throughout her Senior year at NYU, and then dumped her on their anniversary. Of course Puck said that the rumors were true.

"Dude don't even remind me." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you love Rachel?" Mike asked.

"I do, but she won't let me propose to her my own way. She gets the slightest hint that I might be planning something and bursts it all to pieces." Finn said annoyed.

"Quinn is the same way, but she has toned down a little bit. I know this wedding is gonna put the thought back in to her head though." Sam said seeing all the girls chatting.

"You guys better step to it. If I know Quinn and Rachel as well as you guys do, they are gonna jump ship soon. Neither of them like waiting." Puck said as the girls rejoined them and they all headed to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Okay, so the first chapter is just a opening to all the Finchel and Faberry left in store! I should also let you know that if you are reading this because of the Sam and Quinn couple, I am adding Quick into it, so fair warning.


	2. Chapter 2: Marry You

A/N: Okay, I am updating this and Just go with it tonight! Please if you like this story read just go with it as well. Also noted in Just Go With It chapter 4 I have a few questions for my readers, I am starting a Glee facebook rpg, information will be below before the chapter starts. I am also posting my tumblr and twitter for you guys to follow me info in my profile, please! Contact me via twitter or tumblr if you would like to do the fackbook rp, I really need to cure my Glee summer fever. Links posted below. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song either.

_**It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you. <strong>_

Chapter 2: Marry You

Quinn and Rachel thought that Santana's wedding weekend would be fun. It wasn't fun by a long stretch. Not only did the two women get bombarded by Santana and her little goons, the thoughts of a wedding danced in their heads. Finn and Sam knew it to which didn't make them any happier. The night of the rehearsal dinner Santana's maid of honor, Pam, made a speech about finding your other and holding on to them tight. Rachel leaned into Finn and kissed him and Quinn held Sam's hand tight. That night Finn can't remember what happened after his seventh beer and Sam faked sick to go to sleep. Neither of them wanted to be around this, even if they loved them. The wedding was Saturday early evening, so that gave the girls sometime to suntan on the beach and get their hair and nails done. Sam and Finn ended up drinking in the bar and watching some baseball till the girls called them to change.

The wedding was held in a white sheeted tent under the stars on the west side of the Hampton Beach. Rachel wore a knee length light pink cocktail dress with a halter neckline and platinum and diamond heels. Quinn was a little bit more modest with her choice and wore a black cocktail dress with flower embellishments on the side with black heels. They both had their hair in curls and light make up on their face. Finn was always floored by Rachel's choice in outfits. He loved her whether she wore a dress that looked like a preschooler's ensemble or if she was wearing jeans and a baseball cap. He was proud to stand by her side, where as Sam would always tell Quinn to cover up. Quinn always ignored him.

"Santana is a beautiful bride." Rachel said drinking out of her champagne glass.

"To bad there is so much evil under that veil." Finn said whispering in Rachel's ear making her laugh. She leaned in and kissed his lips while putting her arms around his neck.

"You are so funny." Rachel said starting to nibble on his neck. She must have been getting tipsy because she was a flirty drunk.

"Finn, Rachel please don't gross out my guests. We don't need a sex scene at the table." Santana said trying to pull the two apart.

"Man, Dave must be the luckiest man in the world?" Finn said with the biggest hint of sarcasm in his voice. Santana rolled her eyes and saw Quinn heading for them.

"This really is a beautiful wedding Santana." Quinn said holding Sam's hand. "The stars are shining for you tonight." Quinn was a nice drunk. She always complemented everyone, she was a pushover when she was drunk.

"Well thank you Quinn. At least someone enjoyed my vision. I am going to be giving a speech in about 20 minutes to my wonderful groom. Please at least stay for that." Santana said leaving them and heading back over to the sweetheart table were Dave was. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay now is our chance, lets go." Quinn laughed pretending to bail. "The cake was horrible, so I can't imagine her speech to be any better."

"Man, and here I thought you were gonna be Miss Fabray nice drunk tonight." Sam said hugging her closely. Rachel was melting in Finn arms that she was barely interested in the conversation. Finn didn't mind at all, he figured that tonight would really turn out in his favor. After about another 20 minutes of Rachel drinking and becoming more of a flirty drunk and Quinn dissing everything at the wedding. Santana took the stage and held the microphone in her hand with what would appear to be her 10th drink of the night. She was plastered.

"I want to thank you all for coming to Dave and I's wedding. We are so happy you can share this beautiful night with us." Santana said slurring her words a little. "I just want to thank all my college broski's from NYU for coming down and soaking up the sun. Brittany, god you are so beautiful tonight, and Tina, thanks for letting me see Mike's abs yesterday at the beach. They really are top notch." Santana looked like she was about to fall off the stage. "That leaves Quinn and Rachel. Quinny Fabray, the most boring person in the room. She literally has the most monotone voice every. Come on Quinn let everyone hear it."

Quinn didn't reply, she just looked like she was about to kill.

"Oh, to bad. And Rachel Berry, the one who gave up her dream for a job at Vogue. I would to if I were you, you need fashion advice." Santana laughed as the drummer did a comedy beat. "Anyways, Dave, I just wanted to say, thank you for choosing me. Out of all the girls in the world, you saw pass all my baggage and fell for me. I love you." Santana said. She smiled before looking back at the girls. "Flower time." She turned around getting ready to throw her bouquet. She saw that the only two girls in the middle of the dance floor were Rachel and Quinn. "Ah! The two old maids, here, fight over it. I don't have the strength to throw it." She handed it to one of her bridesmaid's who threw it. "Lopez out!" She smiled before passing out on stage in Dave's arms. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other before fighting over the bouquet which ended up breaking into two pieces. They both picked it up and smiled as they headed over to the guys smiling. Even drunk the two of them still were wedding fiends. Finn and Sam knew they were in for a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, what time is it?" Rachel said hearing Finn's alarm o'clock go off. Finn's arms were wrapped around Rachel's upper body as she was squinting her eyes.

"I set the alarm for 9 because check out is at noon and I really need a work out to drop all the beer I drank this weekend." Finn said kissing her forehead before rolling her on her side and crawling out of bed putting his boxers on.

"I going to sleep in until 10. Then head down to the spa for my massage and be back up by 11:45. Quinn is going with me, I'm treating her." Rachel smiled as she covered herself up a little more so she was warm.

"You are so cute do you know that?" Finn said to Rachel as he jumped back on the bed to kiss her. He started tickling her sides and she laughed so hard that she started to cry.

"Finn Hudson! Stop!" She said before taking his hands and putting them to her face. He kissed her slowly and lifted her up for a few moments before laying her back down.

"I love you Rach." Finn said smiling.

"Love you too Finny bear." Rachel knew he hated being called that but it still gave him a smile.

"Time for my work out sleeping beauty. I'll be back soon." Finn changed and left and about 20 minutes or so after he left, Rachel's heard a knock on her door. She put her robe on and opened the door seeing Quinn dressed in yoga pants and a hoodie.

"Did you just wake up?" Quinn asked holding a copy of this month's Vogue.

"Yeah, Finn just left. He set the alarm for 9 and I am completely hungover from last night. I don't remember anything past Satan's speech." Rachel said taking to aspirin and gulping it down with water.

"Sam carried me up. Screw Santana and her open bar. It's like she wanted people to get drunk so she could be mean to them." Quinn said sitting on the bed.

"I wanna get married so bad." Rachel said with a somber look on her face. "Sometimes I think Finn will never do it."

"You're preaching to the choir." Quinn said reaching in to hug her.

"Lets hope this wedding got them thinking." Rachel smiled as she went to the bathroom. "Wait like 10 minutes and I will be ready to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn sat at his desk with his hand on the mouse of his computer. He had just finished booking a few things for Rachel's get away weekend. He got the hotel, tickets to the game, and something else that was extremely important to him, a ring. Tiffany's was her preferred jewelry store. She would never accept a engagement ring from anywhere else. It was a Harry Winston princess cut 4 carat ring with a platinum setting, her dream ring. He kept it in the safe in his office as far away from Rachel as possible, he didn't want her to know what he was planning when ultimately, she probably already knew it. As soon as he locked it up, Puck walked into his office carrying two cups of coffee and a doughnut box.

"Hey dude, I got you your favorite. Cream filled." Puck said handing him his bag and cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks, so how was the Hampton's for you. I didn't see you much." Finn said sitting down on his couch, Puck following behind.

"I got drunk, fell asleep on the beach, and met some girl who claims she was 18 but I think she was like 16." Puck said with a mouthful of jelly doughnut.

"Wonderful. Hooking up with underage girls. I can't believe you got out of high school without being in jail at least one day." Finn said.

"I have wonderful lawyers who happen to be my dads." Puck said laughing before going to Finn's computer to check his email. As turned of the screen saver he saw a picture of Rachel and Finn at the Phillies game and rolled his eyes. "How were the two of you born in New York but hate the Yankee's and love the Phillies?"

"Because the Yankees by their world series." Finn laughed before signing some papers on the coffee table. Puck pulled up the internet which opened a previous session that Finn had. It looked like a insurance policy or something. Puck scanned it being a snoop seeing a item that was called HW princess cut 4 carat.

"Whoa! You really do love her huh? To buy a 4 carat ring?" Puck said as Finn came over to close out of a page.

"Stay off my computer." Was all he said as he locked it.

"Are you going to propose?" Puck asked like a seventeen year old girl.

"Yes and that is all I am saying cause I know you and you will spill the beans to Rachel." Finn said.

"Nah man, I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was compeletely exhausted by the end of the day. She hadn't worked that hard on a friday in months. School had started about a week before Santana's wedding and the first week of school was always smooth, but it was the second week of school that was a kill buzz. The students were comfortable in their routines and starting to act up from their breaks. She entered her and Sam's apartment and set her purse and gym bag on the table and retreated to the couch were she fell into the fluffy custions.

"Get up babe, we are going to dinner." Sam said coming out in a nice suit.

"What is the occasion?" Quinn asked looking at him with a grin.

"I just want to take my lady out for dinner on a Friday night. Is that such a crime?" Sam said smiling.

"No, but your never home on a Friday night." Quinn stood up and slid of her tennis shoes before heading to the bedroom to find a dress to wear.

"Where the green dress that I like." Sam yelled to her which brought a green across her face. That was the first dress she wore for him on their first date. After about an hour and a half of primping and styling her blonde stubborn hair, Sam and Quinn walked out of the apartment hand and hand down to the cab Sam had flagged already. They drove across town to a small restraunt that the two had their first date at. Sam and Quinn took a booth in the back and ordered cocktails while they waited for the waitress. The two talked about their days at work and what the weekend looked like.

"I am off the entire weekend." Sam said sipping his drink.

"What? You are never off on Saturday's, has hell frozen over?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Well I figured, this weekend wasn't busy, so I let Peela handle it." Sam said.

"You hate Peela, what is going on?" Quinn questioned as Sam was fidgeting. He didn't answer her, he just smiled.

"Miss Fabray, you have a call from a Miss Berry." The host said holding out a cordless phone.

"I am sorry sir but can you tell Miss Berry that Mrs. Evans is unavailable to speak." Sam said from behind Quinn.

"Yeah, tell her I...Evans?" Quinn turned around to see Sam on one knee holding a ring in the palm of his hand.

"Quinn Fabray, will you please do the honor of being my wife?" Sam said hoping she would say yes.

"Sam! Oh Yes! I will." Quinn saw Sam slide the modest ring on her finger. She waited until he was standing to hug him and then they both kissed before sitting back down.

"Did you plan the whole Miss Berry Miss Fabray thing?" Quinn asked wanting to know every detail of the proposal.

"No, actually I was going to propose over a plate of Calamari, but I thought that was the perfect way to do it. I knew you would slip when I said Mrs. Evans." Sam said acting sly.

"Well I am happy you finally proposed but Rachel did really call me, I better call her back and tell her the news." Quinn reached for her phone and saw that she had missed 5 calls from Rachel. She wondered what happened as she dialed her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Rachel's weekend started on Thursday. They both drove down to Philadelphia for the weekend to met up with a few friends for a Phillies game on Friday and Saturday night. Usually they would stay at Kendra and Lenny's apartment which was about 6 blocks away from Citizen's Bank Park, but for some reason, Finn wanted to stay in one of the niciest hotels in South Philly. Thrusday night, the two went to a Irish pub and drank with Lenny and Kendra before retreating back to the hotel with Finny whining saying that Friday was going to be a long day. Rachel woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast in the air. She saw Finn sitting at the small table setting up breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head. Breakfast is served." Finn saw Rachel standing up and putting on her robe and tying it around her waist.

"I hope it's not cold." Rachel said seeing a plate of her favorite vegan breakfast.

"It just came. Enjoy." Finn said opening the curtians seeing the sun shining through.

"Looks like a great day for baseball." Rachel said smiling.

"Well lets hope we don't get rained out, Roy Halladay is pitching tonight and we don't want Doc to have to play one inning and then sit out the rest of the game." Finn said turning on ESPN. The two caught up on the morning sports buzz before showering and heading out to Lenny and Kendra's for an afternoon of site seeing and then they would head to the game that evening. By the time 7:05pm rolled around, Lenny, Kendra, Finn, and Rachel were sitting on the first base line drinking cups of beer and having a good time while they watched the Phillies play the Mets. Rachel had already yelled at Jose Reyes three times and was mad that the umpires let him get on base. Lenny and Kendra told the two of them they were going to go get a cheesesteak and left them at the seventh inning stretch.

"Are you having fun?" Finn asked smiling.

"Yeah, I am, but I would wish that they would called that bum Reyes out at least once tonight." Rachel said smiling when she started to hear take me out to the ball game play. As soon as they were done singing they sat down and Rachel heard the annoucer come on to the intercom.

"If everyone will turn to the screen, someone special in the crowd has something special to ask someone." Rachel looked up at the screen and saw wedding bells show up on the screen.

"Just what I need, more people getting engaged." Rachel blurted before seeing herself pop up on screen seeing Finn next to her holding the same Harry Wintson Ring that she looked at 8 months ago.

"I'm sorry I wanted to so long." The crowd was bursting with cheers telling her to say yes. "Rachel, will you marry me?" She was speechless. She looked down at him and then looked at the screen before a smile over took her face and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" Was all she could yell before he slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug. The screen showed the two of them as Kendra and Lenny came back and were clapping behind them. Then screen changed from the two of them hugging to 'Congrats Finn and Rachel!' The game ended and Rachel scrambled to her phone to call Quinn. She had to tell her. With no luck, Rachel couldn't reach her. She remember that Sam was taking her to dinner and she called the restraunt but she didn't have any luck there either. No sooner that she hung up with the restraunt, she saw Quinn called her phone.

"Quinn!" Rachel said smiling.

"Rachel, I have news."

"Me to."

"I am engaged." Quinn said.

"Oh my gosh, me to!" Rachel said.


	3. Chapter 3: Everlasting Love

A/n: Sorry for the long wait between updates, computer was down, being using my iPod for like a week. I am up and running with a new chapter. Enjoy

_**This will be  
>An everlasting love<br>This will be  
>The one I've waited for<br>This will be  
>The first time anyone has loved me, oh...oh...oh...<br>**_

Chapter 3: This Will Be...an everlasting love

In the week after Quinn and Rachel's engagement, the two girls were busy planning and trying to secure a sport with their dream wedding planner, Sue Sylvester. She did wonderful work but was always busy and quite expensive. Quinn had been saving up for years. She wanted the fairytale wedding that she dreamed about, so she had been saving up since she was sixteen. Rachel had pulled some strings through Vogue to get a meeting with Miss Sylvester, but it was last minute so she hoped the price didn't go up more then it should.

And now here Rachel and Quinn were, standing outside of Sue Sylvester's trendy Manhattan loft were she served brides with the most wonderful weddings in the world. The building was surrounded by an English style black fence which was connected by a locked gate. Quinn reached over to buzz and she waited for a reply.

"Name?" The voice said.

"Fabray and Berry, we are here for a meeting with Sue Sylvester." Quinn said sharply. Suddenly, the two heard a buzzing at the door and Rachel grabbed the handle before it locked on them. They quickly filed in before the gate slammed behind them. The girls marched up the cobblestone walkway excited to meet their lifelong mentor. The steps seemed to be never ending as they scaled up to the front door where a small petite woman wearing a black headset on top of her blonde bob stood. She was dressed in a pinstripe pantsuit and holding a clipboard.

"Quinn Fabray? Rachel Berry?" The woman asked as they nodded in reply. "Sign here." Rachel looked down at the paper in front of her.

"What is this?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Release forms."

"For what?" Rachel said trying to eye the small print.

"Miss Sylvester is no responsible for any accidents, injuries, failed friendships, or any failed engagements." the short woman added. Quinn looked at Rachel with a worried look on her face before she grabbed the pen signing it vigorously. Quinn heisted before signing it.

"My name is Becky. You two can take a seat here, Miss Sylvester will be with you in a moment." Becky handed Rachel and Quinn copies of the release forms and shuffled away. Rachel pulled off her jacket and folded it in her lap while Quinn applied extra make up.

"I can't believe we are sitting in Sue Sylvester's foyer." Quinn gushed before pulling out her wedding book.

"It's just as beautiful as the pictures." Rachel smiled. She heard the noise of a woman crying down the hall. She peered down the long hallway seeing a short hair brunette woman heading towards the exit. Quinn heard her as well, she must have been overwhelmed by the wedding planning. As she passed by the two girls she turned to them and wiped her eyes.

"You two better have a good recommendation or lots of money, because otherwise, she will decline you." Quinn and Rachel looked at the two of each other then her before swallowing their fear. They both knew the Sue was passionate about her business, but she was turning brides away. As the other bride sauntered away, she heard Becky heading back to them.

"Miss Sylvester is ready for you." Becky gestured them down the hallway where Sue's office was and knocked on the door. "Miss Fabray and Miss Berry."

"Welcome, have a seat." was all Sue Sylvester said for the first five minutes. Quinn and Rachel wanted to speak up but didn't. "Miss Berry, please tell Ivana in design I say hello."

"Yes Miss Sylvester, I will" Rachel said silently. Sue smiled before continuing.

"So let me tell you a little about myself and my business as if you already didn't know. I have the most successful wedding planning business in the state of New York, if not the world." Sue said as Quinn smiled in delight. "I've planned for many famous celebrities including, but not limited to, Beyonce, Angelina Jolie, and Fergie. I take pride in my company and have the right to refuse service to anyone." Rachel looked at Quinn before turning back to Sue. There was a brief silence before Sue spoke again. "So let's get down to business."

"Well Miss Sylvester, we want to say how excited we are to be here in your presence. In addition to get the chance to work with you." Rachel said smiling.

"Before I agree to even take on both of your weddings , I need to know more about you, your grooms, and other things. So lets start there." Sue said picking up a water bottle which looked like it was filled with a protein shake.

"Okay..."Quinn injected quietly.

"One moment ladies." Sue said before pressing a button. "Becky, memo time, get in here."

"One my way boss." Becky said, only after about thirty seconds she was in the room standing by Sue taking notes.

"First off, Miss Fabray, name of the groom and occupation." Sue asked.

"My fiancee name is Sam Evans. He owns his own event business, Evans Planning Inc. Handles mostly weddings and holiday occasions but more as well." Sue's face when from a frown, to a deeper frown.

"My rival, you seriously come here to meet with me when you're marrying the enemy?" Sue said in a angered voice.

"Miss Sylvester, I love your work, Sam will turn our wedding into a circus." Quinn added, trying to down play Sam's work.

"This could be a good opportunity to steal his clientele. Would you be willing to risk you're soon to be husband's career for service from me?" Sue asked looking completely serious. Quinn tried not to laugh knowing she was going to have a small wedding with none of Sam's client's coming.

"Yes Miss Sylvester." Quinn smiled evilly.

"What about you Berry? Name and occupation."

"My fiancee name is Finn Hudson and he is a sports agent for some of the major sports in the northeastern part of the country." Rachel said proudly.

"Name a client?" Sue said trying to draw a connection.

"Um, well, that is really personal." Rachel said. "But he just landed Tom Brady and handles Mark Sanchez as well."

"Aw, I remember him. I planned Mr. Sanchez's wedding. He was the tall guy we had to move to the front side pew because his head was blocking the camera. My employees and I were calling him Franketeen all night." Sue smiled remembering the day fondly.

"I was there. That was a beautiful wedding." Rachel said sucking up.

"Well ladies, I still have a few things to ask before I can decide if I want to take the two of you on." Sue said. "I want to tell you that I don't come cheap but I do have a payment system worked out. I worked with a bride who was a editorial writer at Vogue about three years ago, she still has about 10 more years of payments, but she has never defaulted, so you're credit must be good." Quinn and Rachel knew most of the procedures already, being lifelong fans of Sue's work really helped them prepare for the interview.

"No problem." Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

"Also, I will need to run background checks on the two of you and your grooms before I sign anything." Sue said handing them papers to fill out. "Now, before I release you, I need to know where the two of you are planning to have the weddings. I am a stickler on the location, I will not work for someone who plans to get married in a trailer park." Sue said sharply.

"We both want to get married at Oheka Castle in Huntington, New York/" Quinn pulled out a picture of the beautiful castle. Sue examined the photo before handing it back.

"It is a beautiful property, problem is people have been dying to book at this place for years." Sue added. "I might be able to get two openings for the upcoming summer wedding season. I have to still run the credit and background checks, but as of right now, I will take you on as clients assuming you pass the other tests. As soon as I get all that information back, I will contact them and see what days we are working with, then we will discuss pricing." Sue said as Becky handed her some papers. She placed them in the folder and gestured Becky to start handing out the bridal bags she always provided to the brides.

"This is all the information you need." Becky said before retreating back to her spot next to Sue.

"Expect a call by next Friday." Sue said smiling. After a few words of approval, Quinn and Rachel left with their spirits a glow. Sue Sylvester was their wedding planner and whether or not Quinn or Rachel could afford it, they didn't care. They trounced out of the loft leaving Becky and Sue in conversation.

"They did sign the waivers right?" Sue asked intently.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, this is going to end badly, I just know it." Sue said before going back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel had shuffled home after a long afternoon of planning with Quinn. They had window shopped for a good three hours trying to find ideas for colors, gifts, and all the essentials that brides needed. When she unlocked the door of the apartment, she placed her purse on the hallway table with her keys. She looked down seeing a note from Finn, in his partially sloppy handwriting.

'_Rach, went to get dinner, don't work your butt off trying to make anything. Relax.- Love ya Finn_' She read silently to herself before she smiled. She set it back down and took off her heels before grabbing them and placing them back into her closet. She was really organized but on days like this, she just wanted to kick her shoes off and curl up on the couch. She changed into jeans and a t-shirt before sliding on her slippers and heading towards the living room. She flicked on the TV and pulled out a notebook jotting down ideas for her latest wedding thought. After about ten minutes of waiting, she heard the door open and she saw Finn carrying what looked to be a bag from Fresh and another bag from the local Chinese restaurant down the street.

"Hey sweetheart." Finn said kicking the door closed with her foot. Rachel put down her notepad and stood up grabbing a few bags to help him.

"I would have made dinner, you didn't have to go out." She said moving toward the kitchen.

"You had to work this morning, had that meeting with the wedding planner this afternoon, and not to mention, I know you and Quinn trudged threw the city today window shopping. I know you have been on your feet all day, so I am going to make things easy for you tonight. You are going to relax while I serve up dinner, even though it's takeout." Finn said taking all the bags from her and pushing her toward the living room. She wasn't complaining because she was glad Finn didn't try and cook. He would have probably burnt down the apartment.

"So, Sue Sylvester, she is very interesting." Rachel said starting conversation.

"Is she as pyshco as the first time I met her?" Finn asked making a clatter with the plates.

"She remembers you, she said you were the guy at Mark Sanchez's wedding with the big head." Rachel laughed quietly.

"Big head? What is she talking about? I have a relatively small head. I am just really tall." He spit out.

"She agreed to take both me and Quinn on, assuming we past her background check and credit check." She was now underneath the blanket flipping the channels.

"Wow, she really does go all out doesn't she?" Finn exited the kitchen holding Rachel's salad and his plate of rice and sesame chicken.

"She has the right to be choosy. She can afford it."

"How much is she gonna cost us?" Finn said being blunt.

"We haven't talked about pricing yet, but she said they have 10 year payment plans." Rachel said making him almost choke on his food.

"Well, I guess you only get married once right?" Finn added.

"Not if you're Liza Minnelli." Rachel smiled before digging into her food.

"So other then the wedding planner, what have you accomplished?" Finn wondered.

"I haven't found my dress yet. I haven't found the bridesmaid dress yet. The only thing I know is that the color will be deep red." Rachel said pulling out a color swatch to show him.

"Nice, keeping the Phillies alive." Finn said kissing her on the cheek.

"Actually that was the next thing I was going to talk to you about. Dad and Daddy are throwing us a engagement party and they want to know where we want it to be." Rachel said digging into her salad.

"Well, that's up to them." Finn said turning the TV to ESPN.

"Well, I have a idea. About our engagement pictures and the party." Rachel said happily.

"And what is that?" Finn smiled at her.

"Citizen's Bank Park." Rachel said smiling knowing he would love it. "We can get our pictures taken there. I am looking into pricing and they have a reception hall."

"The bank? I would have never thought of that." Finn was really surprised. Rachel, like him, was a big Phillies fan but he didn't think she would want to have anything to do with the Phillies for those days.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled to him.

"Are you doing that because you really want to have it there or because you want to make me happy?" Finn was seriously worried that she was just trying to please him and no worry about herself.

"Finn, we met in the lower level of the Bank. Why would I not want to hold the party there?" Rachel was excited by the thought of her engagement party at the place were the two of them fell in love.

"I like it." Finn was not only happy she picked that place, he was excited that his soon to be wife picked a sports facility for their engagement party. Rachel and Finn finished dinner and the two of them had a few things to do for work. Finn worked in the other room making phone calls to a few of his clients while Rachel finished a article for next months magazine. After she finished her work, Rachel called her Dad to verify what Finn and her had talked about earlier. Rachel held her bedazzled phone against her cheek as she heard the line ring.

"Hey Princess." Leroy picked up the line with a joyous tone.

"Hey Dad. I talked to Finn about the engagement party and we both would love to have it at Citizen's Bank Park down in Philadelphia." Rachel knew that her Dad would say yes. She was slowly converting him into a Phillies fan. He had been a Yankee's fan for his either life. "I am looking into getting our engagement pictures taken there."

"Of course you are honey." Leroy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well you said we could pick." Rachel was manically smiling on her end of the phone.

"That sounds like a wonderful place honey. Hiram and I will look into it and let you know the dates. When are you planning to do the engagement pictures, it would be really nice to send them out for the party." Leroy added.

"Within the next two weeks, I contacted the sales department at the park. They gave me pricing, I just have to go over it." Rachel said pulling out the sheet. "Which I can do right now. I will email you when I know okay Dad?" Rachel said before saying

"Hey are you busy?" Finn said poking his head out of their bedroom.

"No, just working on the design layout for next month, what's up?" Rachel asked Finn who was wearing his PJ bottoms and a Phillies shirt.

"Just needed so advice on how to approach Tom and his wife." Finn said in a worried voice.

"What about?" She made her way into the bedroom were Finn had papers scattered everywhere.

"Well, they are buying a home outside of Boston. He is hiring security detail to wire the place up with cameras and such, but he is wanting me to interview them and I don't have the time to do that." Finn said.

"Do you want me to do it?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"Actually he invited us to dinner, but I turned him down because I had to meet with another client that evening." Finn frowned.

"Tom and Giselle Brady invited us to dinner, and you turned it down?" Rachel was in complete shock.

"I was working. Tom said we could reschedule, maybe its a good time. I can talk about security while you meet Giselle she is really nice." Finn said pushing the papers together and put them in a folder.

"You have to reschedule. Please." She was dying to meet the supermodel.

"I'll give him a call." Finn said and Rachel's spirits were suddenly lifted.

The streets outside of the Urban Wear in uptown Manhattan were busier then usual on a Friday afternoon. Rachel had dragged Quinn to the sale of the winter. They were unloading all of Urban Wear's summer collection to make room for the winter collection. They were bringing them down to basement prices and this was the one time of year that Quinn could afford these clothes, expect for this year. She was planning for a wedding and she had to put as much money into it as possible. Rachel scanned the racks as Quinn stood impatiently.

"Really Rachel, do we really need a swimsuit in the middle of winter." Quinn asked holding up the swimsuit.

"I may go to the beach in California, you never know." Rachel said snapping back as she dug further. Quinn looked away and then started to feel a vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and saw Sue calling her. Rachel was receiving the same call, she they both answered at the same time.

"Miss Berry, Miss Fabray?" the woman who spoke was Becky, the assistant.

"Yes." The women said in reply.

"Miss Sylvester would like for the two of you to come into the office this afternoon. She spoke with the owners of the venue and she has some dates pulled. She also had received your background and credit checks back." Becky said in a monotone voice.

"We will be there shortly." Rachel said hanging up and heading to the register. Quinn waited quietly as she purchased her final items and the two shuffled out of the store and grabbed a cab to Sue's loft. Once in front of the familiar building, they waited to be buzzed in. They were buzzed in and in a matter of minutes, the two girls sat in Sue's office, waiting for a reply from her.

"So ladies, I have decided finally it is time to make this final. I am taking on both of your weddings. I want to let you know that I am willing to work out the payment plans with you. Now before we get to that, I have two opening in July for your venue. One on the 10th and one on the 24th." Sue said.

"Oh my gosh, Finn and I's anniversary is on the 10th that is perfect." Rachael squealed. Quinn smiled.

"I will take the 24th." Quinn added as the two leaned in and hugged each other.

"Would you two like some time to consult with your grooms?" Sue asked and in unison the girls replied:

"No." Sue smiled before pulling out two contracts. "Here are my basic fees, so I assume you two can afford it." Quinn and Rachel both looked down at the paper surprised that the cost was workable.

"Yes." Quinn added as she sign the paper without haste. Rachel followed in suit. After a few moments of discussion, Sue handed them basic information about the venue.

"Okay, so now that we have that sorted out. We will start setting everything for the wedding, music, cake, wedding party." Sue went on to say. "I assume that you both of you are each others bridesmaids.?" Sue asked. Quinn and Rachel nodded in excitement. Rachel and Quinn left Sue's that afternoon in the bigger glow then either of them have had in a long time. The two sat down for lunch and decided to chat up their ideas for the wedding.

"So, I know what color my bridesmaid dresses are." Rachel said pulling out the deep red swatch she showed Finn.

"Leave it to you to pick the Phillies color." Quinn added. "I am doing baby blue. It makes me and Sam's couple's style."

"My dad's already picked out the spot of the engagement party to, Citizen's Bank Park." Rachel said knowing Quinn was going to laugh at her.

"I'm surprised that your not getting married there." Quinn said drinking her afternoon cocktail. She was so happy that today was an off school day.

"Well have you planned yours yet?" Rachel asked her wondering.

"Sam has been on my tail asking about it, he is more of a groomzilla then anything." Quinn said as they finally got their food. Rachel got a salad and a side of french fries while Quinn ordered a small pizza.

"I figured Sam would be a groomzilla, he does this almost everyday." Rachel said putting a little ketchup on her fries. She and Quinn got into deep conversation when they both saw Puck weaving through the restaurant chairs to say hi to them.

"Ladies." He took a fry from Rachel's plate, she slapped his hand. "I heard you two are going to be tying the knot."

"Finally." Rachel said smiling. Puck smiled at the two of them before they got into deep conversation about the tuxedos. Puck was going to have to wear two because he was best friends with Finn and Sam. No doubt he would be the best man at both weddings.

Quinn stood in front of the mirror at the vintage bridal boutique Rachel had chosen to buy her wedding dress. Rachel was in the dressing room with the assistant while Quinn scarfed down the muffins and orange juice that they provided. Quinn was quite jealous that Rachel was buying the wedding dress of her dreams. She decided long ago that she would wear her mother's wedding dress with a few modifications. Rachel stepped out of the dressing room wearing the dress of her dreams. She was amazed how much more beautiful it looked on her then it did on the hanger.

It was so _Rachel._ The strapless dress looked as if it was made for her. The bodice fitted tight to her body, showcasing her slim build and accentuating her curves. The dress widened at the knees, creating a mermaid effect that contrasted with the tightness of the top. Elegant beading graced the chiffon overlay of the dress, starting near the simple sweetheart neckline, and gradually tapering off as the dress got wider. Clusters of flowers were randomly embroidered throughout the bodice, with the occasional embroidered vine scattered throughout and extending further than either the beading or the flowers. The chiffon trailed behind Rachel, making her look as if she was walking on a cloud. Rachel turned slightly, allowing Quinn to see the trail of buttons flowing from the low cut back.

"Rach, you look amazing." Quinn said with tears in her eyes. Rachel could barely hold her own tears back as the assistant put a veil in her air.

"This is really happening." Rachel said quietly. Quinn nodded and leaned in to hug her before pulling away.

"Say yes to the dress Rach." Quinn said quoting their favorite show. Rachel shook her head wiping her eyes away with the tears pouring out.

"I can't. You were eying the dress first, I can't take that from you." Rachel said taking off the veil.

"You know I already have my dress." Quinn added.

"Yeah but is that her dream or yours Quinn?" Rachel asked speaking about her mom.

"Buy it Rach. You look beautiful." Quinn and Rachel both studied her reflection in the mirror before Rachel nodded.

"Yes, this is it." Rachel said in bliss. After a few moments of a glow, Quinn heard her phone beep and Rachel's beep as well. They both received a text message from Sue.

_'Meet me at my office now, we have a problem.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I want to thank Mida212 for the dress description, you are a lifesaver girl.


	4. Chapter 4: You've Got a Friendmaybe

A/n: So, chapter four has been tricky for me to write because this is mostly a filler chapter but enjoy anyhow. Song is You Got a Friend by James Taylor

_**You just call out my name,  
>and you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
>to see you again.<br>Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
>all you got to do is call<br>and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
>You've got a friend. <strong>_

Chapter 4: You've got a Friend...maybe

Quinn and Rachel were both fuming to the brim with anger. How in the hell could they mix up the days? Were people stupid? Rachel and Quinn held hands as Miss Sylvester sorted through a stack of papers in front of her.

"I want to tell both of you that I am sorry as a business woman and a planner. Somehow, the dates were mixed up but again the 24th is no longer available. They are already holding two other weddings that day and they won't push the other wedding out because it is a politicians daughter. The only other day available is the 10th, which is obviously is already taken by Rachel." Sue said gesturing to a crying Rachel.

"There is no other days available?" Quinn asked upset. She was paying an arm and a leg for Sue's service and she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"There is a date in August, the 13th." Sue said scanning her planning book.

"I'll take it!" Quinn said jumping to the one shot she had for the venue.

"In 2015." Sue added as Quinn smile dropped to a frown.

"What? I can't wait that long." Quinn said crying as Rachel leaned in to hug her.

"There is nothing we can do Miss Fabray. I'm sorry, but one of you are going to have to change your venue's" Sue said being stern. She did make the mistake but she wasn't going to give in to a weepy bride.

"Okay Quinn, lets think this through first. We have a little time. We just have to talk this through and not make any rash decisions until we know." Rachel said standing up putting her jacket on. "Miss Sylvester, right now we just need to sit on which one of us is going to move. We will get back to you shortly." Quinn looked up at Rachel and followed suit as they headed out of the loft.

"Rachel, if I go home and tell Sam we don't have the venue, I am dead. Beyond dead, Sam is already mad that I didn't finalize the invites yet." Quinn gripped her purse as Rachel flagged a cab.

"Quinn, we both need to think this through. I will talk to Finn, you talk to Sam, and lets see what we can do okay. No decisions right now." Rachel said getting into the cab and Quinn followed.

"I have been saving my entire life for my dream wedding and once I realized that this was the place I wanted to get married, my hopes are dashed." Quinn said closing to door. Rachel whispered something to the driver then put her arm around Quinn.

"Your hopes are not dashed. Trust me, growing up with two dads they treated me like a princess and this is the one day I can feel like it. It will be okay." Rachel and Quinn headed back up town and parted ways after sharing a long and emotional early dinner. The two were completely lost, they had a lot of thinking to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn was surprised to come home to see Rachel wrapped up in her fleece plaid blanket and footsie pj's holding a plate of chocolate cake. She had a box of tissue next to her and looked like she had been crying for hours. Funny girl was playing on Netflix and Rachel was encased in the movie. He stood for a moment to watch her. She had her brunette hair in messy pigtails and was wearing no make up. His head laid on the frame and he let out a deep breath smiling at the thought of how much he loved her. Rachel turned her head seeing Finn with the goofiest look on his face, she smiled before breaking into tears.

"Finn, I don't know what to do." Was all she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Finn dropped his keys and the mail on the entrance table before heading to the couch to hug her.

"Quinn...Sue...no venue..." She said through sobs. Finn wiped her tears before taking a breath.

"Slow down Rach, take deep breaths." Finn said as Rachel followed his instructions. After a few moments of breathing, Rachel looked at Finn before sobbing again.

"Sue messed up the venue. Some how Quinn and I are getting married on the same day. She said one of us is going to have to change venues." Rachel laid her head in his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Is that all?" Finn asked.

"Is that all? Is that all?" Rachel's voice rose as she pulled away from him and stood up. "This is our wedding and I want everything to be perfect and we are about to lose our venue and all you can say is 'Is that all?'? Are you serious?" Rachel squealed in pain before stomping off to the bedroom.

"Rach..." Finn said before following her.

"Finn, I am trying my hardest to hold myself together so I can plan this wedding, but it doesn't help when everything is falling apart." Rachel said falling into the big king size bed that filled the room.

"Honey, I am trying my hardest to help you, I am just trying to understand." Finn sat down next to her.

"I don't want to change my venue." Rachel said out loud feeling selfish. "When we were little, Quinn always got what she wanted. We played in her attic, she was the bride, she lead the dance..." Rachel faded away with memories. Finn pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead.

"I know honey."

"Even when we were in high school, she got on the cheer leading squad, I got stuck cleaning the tubas after school. She was prom queen and I just held her shaw the rest of the night after that." Rachel started tearing up again gripping onto Finn's shirt. "I don't want to give my perfect day for her. Is that selfish?"

"No Rach, it's understandable." Finn hugged her tighter.

"Then she will just throw the fact that I have money in my face. Saying that I always get what I want." Rachel was getting more upset.

"So she won't change her day?" Finn asked.

"We are both suppose to think about it before we make any big decisions." Her tears were subsiding. "But some how I feel like her and Sam are already planning more now."

"Don't give into Quinn. She seems to get everything she wants, she doesn't realize that she can't rely on her beauty or scheming to get what she wants." Finn said finally letting his feelings out.

"Finn? Since when did you feel like this?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Since your 22nd birthday when she got drunk and ate the piece of cake you wanted." Finn said monotone. Rachel laughed and leaned in to kiss Finn. Once the two had a small make out session, she got up and cleaned up her mess in the living room. While Rachel was in the kitchen, Finn sorted threw the mail that he was doing in the elevator. He heard a knock on the door and looked through the peep hole seeing Puck.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Finn said opening the door. Puck pushed his way passed Finn and slide off his jacket.

"I ran into Quinn and Sam at Sincerely Yours, looking at invites and they were talking about a disaster at the wedding planner." Puck said as Rachel exited the kitchen.

"Yeah, the dates are messing up. Wait a second, Sincerely Yours looking at invites? She said she wouldn't do anything rash." Rachel said getting mad again.

"She was looking at borders for the invite but she didn't have a date, so you are fine." Puck said about to cause a war.

"What were you doing at a paper shop?" Finn asked curiously.

"None of your business." Puck spit back before going back to the conversation. "But, Rach, I love you but why don't you just give her the day?"

"Noah!" She said upset. This was her own brother and he was telling her to just give up.

"What? You know how hard Quinn worked to pay for that place." Puck grabbed a beer from the kitchen before retreating to the couch.

"I don't care. She got everything she wanted growing up, I'm fed up. I am getting married at Oheka Castle and Quinn is going to have to deal with it." With that Rachel pushed Puck a little before heading to the bedroom to sleep.

"Dude, now she is gonna be like this, thanks." Finn said upset. Puck always caused trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quinn, I think that we should at least have four hundred for the wedding and two hundred for the reception." Sam said looking down at list in front of her.

"Sam, no one is going to drive up to Huntington for a ceremony, everyone wants to go to the reception." Quinn was tired of talking about the wedding. Her brain was fried from thinking about what to do. Rachel was her best friend and she felt bad for wanting Oheka Castle, but at the same time, she saved up her entire teenage and adult years for this wedding and she envisioned herself in her dress there getting married and that image didn't leave her head.

"We need to start getting the save the dates ready and Artie said he knew someone who would give us a great price on engagement photos." Sam was more into this then Quinn was.

"I told Rachel I wouldn't do anything rash and by getting the Save the Dates, that is doing something rash, we haven't talked about it yet."

"Quinn, I love you, but please just stand up to her. She obviously has the resources to book some place else, so she can do it. I'm tired of her flaunting all her money." Sam said thinking about all of Rachel's handbags, shoes, and designer clothes she wears.

"Sammy, don't bash Rachel, she works hard for what she has." Quinn said typing up a teaching plan on her computer.

"You know I would never, ever talk bad about any of your friends, but Rachel had her life fed to her on a silver spoon. I have seen her parents house and on top of that she is marrying Finn. Between the two of them they have a comfortable life." Sam wasn't to fond with the situation right now. Sue had started to ruin their wedding from day one. He knew that Quinn going to her was a bad idea. He said he was willing to take on the wedding but Quinn didn't want her soon to be husband planning it.

"I know Rachel has had a easy life Sam, trust me. I am beyond upset about this, but Rach has been my best friend since I can remember and I am not making any decisions until I talk to her." Quinn closed her computer and stretched.

"Quinn this is about me and you. This not about Rachel. We are getting married on the 10th and that is that." Sam said picking up his cell phone and texting someone from his work.

"No Sam, this isn't just about us. Rachel is my maid of honor. Finn is going to be a groomsmen. They are as much as a part of our life then anything." Quinn said getting annoyed.

"Well its already done. I just paid for the save the dates. Rachel is going to have to change her date, or not be involved in our wedding." Sam stood up and exited the room with Quinn fuming. She didn't know what she was going to tell Rachel. This wasn't her choice, but Sam had almost completely taken over the wedding and she was losing control. Right now she had to defuse the situation but didn't know how. Sam came back out wearing a jacket and texting away.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Puck and I are meeting up for a beer." Sam said grabbing his keys. "I'll be back later. Love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Double wedding?" Finn said looking at Rachel and Quinn while the two sipped cocktails.

"No way." Quinn and Rachel said in unison with each other.

"Why not?" Finn said waiting for Sam to bring his beer over. The two of them shook their head upset. "Double wedding means more food, more friends, and a bigger party."

"No offense honey, or Quinn. I love you both but this day is about the bride and having a double wedding wouldn't be good." Rachel said sipping her drink.

"I agree with you." Quinn chimed in as Sam took a seat next to her.

"Agree with what?" Sam asked.

"No double weddings." Quinn said as Sam put his arm around her.

"Yeah, no double weddings its super tacky." Sam added as Finn rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I'm tacky." Finn said gulping his beer.

"No baby. Don't listen to Sam, its a good idea, just not for us." Rachel said leaning in and kissing him.

"Double weddings are never a good idea." Sam chimed in and Quinn kicked him under the table.

"Fuck off Sam." Finn said back as he felt Rachel lean in to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am Leslie the photographer. I spoke with the promotional office and we have four hours to make this shoot happen." Leslie was a tall, blonde middle aged woman who was standing behind home plate of Citizen's Bank Park with a camera around her neck.

"Is that going to be enough time? I really want to get a picture of us in the bullpen with Finn trying to show me how to throw a pitch." Rachel said smiling. She stood in a pair of really cute denim jeans and her Phillies jersey. She wore number 26, which is Chase Utley's number, on her back as her brunette locks flowed down her back. Finn stood next to her wearing denim jeans as well but a much bigger Phillies jersey on him that had number 34 which was Roy Halladay.

"Oh yeah. I figured a few pictures on the field, a few in the stands, and a few around the ballpark elsewhere." Leslie said as she started snapping candid photos of the two of them. The afternoon was filled with laughter as well as new experiences for the couple. Being in the ballpark was a perfect way to spend their day. Neither of them had ever been further then the stands, so when the two of them took a picture on the same pitchers mound the good Doc pitched his NLDS no hitter, they felt honored. About two hours in, Leslie took a five minute break to make a call to her office while Finn and Rachel sat in the stands waiting for her.

"This is completely amazing Finn." She said looked up at the Liberty bell that hung above the field.

"I am so happy we did this." Finn said taking a drink of water before slipping his sunglasses on. He pulled out his phone to check his mail for any client issues before checking his text messages seeing one from Puck.

"Hey Finn, did you get like five messages from Puck?" Rachel asked looked at her phone.

"Yeah, you too?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I got one that says 'Call me asap'" Rachel said dialing his number. The line only rang once before Puck picked it up.

"Sis, we have a big problem." Puck said in a urgent tone.

"What is it Puck? We are doing engagement pictures." Rachel said seeing Leslie on her way back.

"Sam and Puck just purchased their save the dates at Sincerely Yours." Puck said hoping Rachel didn't scream.

"For what day? What venue?" Rachel said getting a angry tone.

"July 10th." Puck said. "Oheka Castle." Rachel looked at Finn with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I will call you back." She hung up the phone on Puck and almost screamed. "Quinn bought her save the dates. It says, July 10th, Oheka Castle."

"What?" Finn said kind of upset for Rachel.

"I'm gonna kill her." Rachel said pulling out her phone again before looking up at Finn. "She is not going to win Finn."

"Rach honey, what are you doing?" Finn asked seeing Leslie start to wonder. Rachel tapped away at her keys on her phone. She was emailing. Emailing everyone she knew, minus Quinn.

"Save the date, July 10th Oheka Castle, Huntington, New York. Finn and Rachel are getting hitched." She said aloud. Finn looked at her in wonder. She just sent out her save the dates, via email.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn looked at Sam as the two entered the ballpark arm and arm. Quinn was wearing a black cocktail which was simple yet elegant. The layered tiers of its tonal mesh features a stunning texture all the way to the skirt. Line bodice, boning at the sides for waist defining fit and the grosgrain ribbon in the waist and it was strapless as well. Sam wore a simple black suit as he saw Rachel and Finn mingling with other guests.

"Wow, this engagement party is over the top." Sam said grabbing a glass of champagne. Quinn felt really bad that she didn't tell Rachel that she bought the save the dates, but Sam pushed her to it.

"It's beautiful." Quinn said silently seeing Rachel and Finn heading their way.

"Great to see you." Rachel said quietly.

"Hey." She leaned in for a hug but Rachel pulled away.

"I know Quinn."


	5. Chapter 5: How to Save a Life

A/n: So I am starting to write more, due to bordem and loneliness. So enjoy! Also, I want to thank all of you for reviewng, adding me as a favorite, or alerts. It means a lot, also I would like 5 reviews if possible please! Song is by The Fray

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life <strong>_

Chapter 5: How to Save a Life

Rachel stood with her hands on her hips with a look of anger on her face. She stood in her platinum heels that buckled around her ankle. The platinum matched her pink cocktail dress which was light pink with chiffon as the fabric. It had was sleeveless but had a hand-made flower embellishment that went up her shoulder and down to the back of the dress. It was tea length and felt her silhouette well. Finn looked at Rachel standing behind her decision to confront Quinn. He wore a black suit as well with a pink tie, thanks to Rachel.

"You know what?" Quinn asked hugging Sam tighter. Sam had a huge grin across his face that was making Finn want to punch him.

"You bought your save the dates." Rachel said with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah and?" Sam said cutting into the conversation. Quinn rolled her eyes knowing that this was going to happen.

"We didn't even talk about it Quinn. What happened to not doing anything rash?" Rachel said almost in tears.

"Listen Rachel, I made the decision for both of us and what's done it done." Sam said squeezing Quinn.

"Why won't you let Quinn speak?" Rachel spit back upset.

"Because Rachel, he is going to be my husband and he is right. I am tired of you getting your way. We are getting married at Oheka Castle and what's done is done." Quinn snapped back in a voice that Rachel had never heard before. Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor knowing that Quinn really didn't care about her feelings.

"Excuse me? Getting my way? You really want to start with that Miss Fabray?" Rachel said poking her shoulder.

"Ouch, stop it Rachel." Quinn said holding her shoulder.

"Quinn, you think I get my way." Rachel's voice was raising in anger and starting to cause a scene. "Who really wanted to be the head cheerleader of the Cheerios? Me, but no, you got it. Who wanted to be prom queen? Me, but you rallied against me to take the crown. You were always seeking attention from the guys I liked. You always tried to out do me in Glee Club and even in college. You are always the center of attention. You ruined my birthday's, my holiday's, and now my wedding day." Rachel said fuming.

"Wow, those are big words coming from someone who's parent's by her everything, including her friends." Quinn snapped back making Rachel tear up even more. "Do you even think half of these people would even be here or even be your friend if you didn't have money. You dressed like a toddler all throughout high school, put those dreadful gold stars by your name on everything, and stole all my solos in Glee. I defended you to the end of the earth from all those girls who talked bad about you. Then, one day, your changed your style and looked like you had money coming out of your wazoo and all these girls start being your friend. I'm sorry that I was just more popular then you are, but you can't buy everything you want." Quinn said before taking a deep breath. Finn and Sam both were floored by the two's words.

"You really feel that way huh?" Rachel said hugging her shoulders. "Well I want to let you know, I sent out my save the dates yesterday, for Oheka Castle on the 10th of July. It looks like we have a big conflict of interest there and I am not changing my date."

"Neither am I." Quinn said clutching her purse.

"Then I guess you are gonna need to find a different maid of honor because it's not going to be me." Rachel said turning around to Finn and started to walk away.

"Hey Rachel?" Quinn said causing Rachel to turn in her heels. Everyone at the party was already buzzing, this was going to make it worse. "I hope you're ready to bring it."

"Excuse me?" Rachel was so angry she didn't know what to do.

"You heard me. You better bring it." Quinn said as Sam put his arms around her.

"Oh don't worry Quinn, I will." Rachel said turning around and started to walk away.

"Make sure you don't eat to much honey, you want to fit into you're wedding dress." Quinn laughed before biting into a shrimp cocktail that Rachel's waiter had.

"Don't worry Quinny, I will look great in the dream dress that I picked out. Not the one that my mommy wants me to wear." Rachel said.

"At least I have a Mom." With that Quinn pulled Sam's arm and walked out of the reception hall. Finn stood back behind Rachel as Quinn left her in tears. She ran out of the hall as everyone started buzzing. She was sure everyone was talking behind her back but she didn't care anymore. Quinn Fabray just lost the best thing that ever happened to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn stomped outside of the ballpark angry as hell. Sam followed closely behind as she fumed. Quinn just lost control and she didn't mean to. Rachel egged her on and she knew it. Quinn didn't get everything she wanted because if she did she would still have a best friend, her dream venue, and a soon to be husband who didn't start fights. Sam stayed quiet as they hailed a cab back to their hotel. Quinn tried her hardest to hold the tears back as she climbed into the backseat as Sam followed. They were silent the entire way back until they got into the hotel room, then all hell broke lose.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn said almost kicking her shoes off at his head.

"Do what?" Sam said cracking open the mini bar.

"You started this. I was going to change by venue, I didn't want to lose my best friend over this but now I have. Granted she deserved everything I said to her, I regret the last thing I said." Quinn said crying. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Quinn you have to learn to get a backbone. Which reminds me, I will be going to the wedding planning meetings from now on. Nothing will be messed up anymore." He said eating the twenty dollar cashews.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sue already doesn't like you, I don't need anymore drama Sam." Quinn said pulling out clothes from her suitcase and heading to the bathroom.

"There will be drama if I don't come. Sue isn't as great as you two girls think." Sam fell on the bed and turned on the TV. Quinn took a few minutes in the bathroom before coming out and crawling into bed upset.

"Sam, I just lost my best friend." Quinn said crying into her pillow. Sam just patted her back as he ate more cashews.

"Think of it as a win win situation. You finally got rid of the midget." Sam said smiling. He could barely tolerate Rachel so any chance to get rid of her made him happy.

"Did you really hate her that much?" Quinn said in tears. "Because she adored you."

"She did not. Trust me honey, you are much better without her." Sam said turning up the TV. Quinn rolled on her side and hugged her pillow. Was she really that much better without her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel sat in the ladies room of the Citizen's Bank Park's reception hall holding her head in her hands. How could Quinn have been so cruel? Sure, Rachel was no angel but she didn't throw any horrible things into Quinn's face. She could have easily brought up the fact that Quinn was pregnant in high school but she didn't. She stayed calm, well as calm as she could be. She could hear other women walking in and out laughing about little things knowing that Santana was floating around somewhere with a grin on her face. She pulled some tissue from the dispenser and wiped her eyes.

"Rachel? Are you in here?" Rachel looked up hearing a male's voice enter the room. She automatically recognized Finn's voice.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "What are you doing in the Women's bathroom?"

"Puck is watching the door." He said coming up to the stall door. "Baby, please come back out. All your friends are waiting."

"What friends? The ones Quinn says my dads buy me?" Rachel asked holding back a big sob.

"Honey, no one thinks that other then Quinn." Finn said trying to coax her out of the stall. "Tina and Mercedes have been asking for you."

"I will be out when I'm ready." Rachel said before blowing her nose. "I'm half surprised you still want to marry me." Finn shook his head and knocked on the stall.

"Let me in." Finn said with a little anger in his voice. Rachel waited a few moments before opening the door. Finn saw her standing there with her makeup dripping down her face and the saddest look in her eyes. It broke his heart. "Listen, I love you. Nothing that Quinn, Sam, or anyone in this world says changes that. I don't care if you were the biggest nerd in school or the prom queen, you are still my Rachel Berry and I love you. Whether you have millions of dollars or lived in a box under the Brooklyn Bridge, I would still marry you. I fell in love with your heart, not your pocketbook." Rachel looked up at him and smiled before turning her head in wiping her eyes.

"My make up is coming off." Rachel said seeing her mascara on the tissue.

"And your still as beautiful as ever." Finn smiled as he leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you." Rachel said before stepping out of the stall and going to the mirror.

"Lets go and make things better okay?" Finn said grabbed her hand and lead her out back to the main room. Her dad's hugged her on the way out and she came out and mingled with everyone. Santana was no where to be found because she wasn't laughing in Rachel's face, thank god. Finn felt bad for her because she knew that Quinn had been her best friend since birth and even though the two had said some pretty nasty things to each other he knew that they didn't mean it. He felt like Sam was stirring the pot and Finn didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week following Quinn and Rachel's blow up argument, Rachel felt like a piece of her was missing. Of course when she realized that piece of her was vindictive Quinn, she kind of felt happy that she didn't have that influence in her life anymore. Rachel knew that the next months of planning were going to be hard without her by her side, but knew she could handle it. She knew when she headed into the office on Monday that everyone would be talking about her engagement party and not the good part. And as she walked into the design department at Vogue, she was right. She was getting looks from everyone with whispers following. She dropped off a report to her boss before retreating to her office trying not to cry. She had a afternoon meeting with Sue, who was thankfully coming to Rachel's office to save her sometime.

"Miss Berry?" She heard a voice enter the room as she looked up seeing Maggie from the HR department.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?" Rachel said sorting through papers.

"Good news, I have finally secured an assistant for you. He was highly recommended." Maggie said handing her a file. Rachel opened it and a huge grin grew across her face. She closed it and placed the file down.

"How did you find him?" Rachel asked, surprised he was taking up an assistant position.

"He said he knew you, was wanting to help with the Christmas and New Year's magazine rush." Maggie leaned against the door frame.

"When is he available to come in?" Rachel sat back down typing up something on her computer.

"He is down the hall now, if you want to speak to him." Maggie suggested as she turned in her heels knowing she was going to say yes.

"Alright, send him in." Rachel waited a few moments before she saw the short male silhouette in the same spot Maggie was in a few moments ago. He was wearing designer slacks and a designer jacket with his Prada boots. She smiled before running over to hug him.

"Well if it isn't Miss Rachel Berry?"

"Kurt Hummel, I have been trying to get a hold of you for months. When Finn said you left the country I was so upset." Rachel said pulling away as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"I was on a journey to find myself." Kurt smiled as she sat down as well.

"He said that no one could get a hold of you." Rachel said putting her hand under her chin.

"Wow, look at that rock." Kurt said pulling her hand into his. He examined the ring before slapping her wrist for her to pull it away. "He did good, I'll just say that." Rachel smiled at him.

"I am so happy your here, but you do know that you could be much more then my assistant, you are the best for the job." Rachel said.

"I want to enjoy life Rachel, not spend it working all hours of the night. By being an assistant it gives me more time to spend with Blaine." Kurt pulled out his phone showing her a updated picture of the two of them.

"You're still dating, I am so happy for you!" Rachel said adoring the picture.

"I heard about you and Quinn's falling out." Kurt added to the conversation.

"How? It just happened like three days ago." She was surprised to find out how fast news traveled.

"From Carole. She feels so bad. She told me what Quinn said, I always knew that girl was trouble." Kurt said.

"Well, it's even worse for me, I have no maid of honor and Sue Sylvester will be here in twenty minutes to work on wedding things. I don't know what I am going to do." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair before smiling. "Wait a second, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Rachel asked.

"Is that part of the job description?" Kurt asked before laughing. "Of course, if you need my help, I will do it?"

"Thank you god, I seriously thought I was going to have to call Lauren to be my maid of honor." Rachel laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn wondered how her life can to this. Sam and her stood in Sue Sylvester's office, the day after Rachel's engagement party planning their wedding. Not only did she have to call Lauren,who accepted her maid of honor title, Sam was arguing with Sue. Sue had heard of the two girls falling out but reminded Quinn that she couldn't sue her, because they signed a contract. Of course when Sam found out about this he was fuming. Threatened Sue with the police but of course she ignored him. As the weekend progressed, Sunday afternoon, the two were going to be tasting cakes. Sue said she would meet them there, but Sam wasn't thrilled about that.

"For all we know she could be spying on me to get my clients." Sam said upset.

"If she wanted your clients, she would take them. No offense honey but she has worked with a lot of famous people, she doesn't need your clientele to survive." Quinn said know she was going to get a ass chewing later. Luckily, Sue entered the room before Sam could say anything back.

"Miss Fabray. Troutty mouth." Sue said before taking a seat. Quinn held back her laughter as the three of them began discussing cake.

"I would really like to have three different flavors, one on each layer." Quinn pointed out. "Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry."

"That sounds wonderful. Three layers is a bit small for a wedding of this size, we should go for 4 tiers instead, I can get a really good price from the bakery I usually bring business to." Sue said smiling.

"Good price? Are they going to mix up the cake flavors as well?" Sam added with a bitter tone.

"Listen backstreet boy, I have worked for people you only dream you will ever meet." Sue added with a small laugh.

"Oh I forgot, you charge a arm and a leg for shitty service." Sam was pushing her over the edge.

"I have work for the likes of the Jones Brother's to Barack Obama's cousin. All I know is you throw crappy weddings, that doesn't entitle you to an opinion on anything." Sue said in a harsh tone. "I was on Oprah for heaven's sake. Everyone knows that being on Oprah is the seal of approval for the nation." The two bickered the entire appointment, and Quinn wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She couldn't stand this anymore. She honestly didn't know if she could make it through the planning without having a failed marriage.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Away

A/n: Okay, new chapter, enjoy! Song is Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar. I would really like 10 reviews before the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_**You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
>But that's okay, see if I care<br>Knock me down, it's all in vain  
>I'll get right back up on my feet again <strong>_

_**Hit me with your best shot  
>Come on, hit me with your best shot<br>Hit me with your best shot  
>Fire away<strong>_

Chapter 6: Fire Away

Rachel woke up to Finn typing away at his laptop. He sat in bed next to her underneath the blue and brown comforter set she had picked up at Macy's two months ago. He had morning hair which was sticking up in every which way. He wore his white beater shirt and a pair of boxers with baseball's all over them. His fingers were moving swiftly over the keys as Rachel rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hey baby." He said leaning over kissing her on the cheek before going back to work.

"What is so imperative that you have to type so loud at 7:30 in the morning, on a Sunday?" Rachel asked partially annoyed.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He said upset with himself. "It just that with free agency coming up within a few months for Major League Baseball, I am taking on more and more clients on a daily basis. I am just answering emails from clients who have questions on my charges. Something that my assistant couldn't do, he thinks its funny to not answer his phone when his boss is calling." Finn said closing his computer.

"Well by all means finish. I didn't mean to make you stop." Rachel said slipping out of bed sliding her robe.

"Oh, I literally just finished." Finn said standing up and putting his laptop on the desk before following her to the bathroom. "My entire day belongs to you."

"To us. It's just a quick meeting with Sue then we slide downtown to that jewelry shop that I was telling you about to look at wedding rings." Rachel smiled as she started to brush her teeth. Finn smiled and hugged her front behind before moving away and brushing his own teeth. After the both of them changed and ate breakfast, the two took a cab uptown to Sue's loft to go over a few things for the wedding.

"Miss Berry, wonderful to see again." Becky said opening the door and letting the couple slide in. Finn was amazed at the size of the loft. From the outside it looked like a small home for maybe one or two people, but as soon as you stepped into the loft, there was a small make shift office space with a desk, computer, and a stack of binders. He assumed it was Becky's workspace. As he stepped further in, he saw Sue's foyer which was very spacious. It had a grand staircase which lead up to something upstairs and a few doors to the left and right of it. Down the hall he saw a hall the was what he assumed was Sue's office and a small get together room next to it. This was way over the top.

"I am sorry we were so early but we were out." Rachel said hugging Finn.

"Is this the groom?" Becky asked going over her clipboard.

"Yes, Finn Hudson." Finn said holding out his hand. Becky shook it lightly as Sue came out of her office and saw the two.

"Becky, stop flirting with the clients and get back to work." Sue said before coming over to hug Rachel. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise. Miss Sylvester, this is Finn, Finn this is Sue." Rachel said as the two shook hands. They exchanged a few words before retreating to a small room with books upon books of things for Rachel to go over. Finn felt overwhelmed.

"So, we were able to get DJ Free Fizzle at your group, he was committed to another bride but since you offered him more money. He approved, although the other bride wasn't happy." Sue said. Rachel smiled knowing how bad Quinn wanted him, and she got him.

"Wonderful." Finn chimed in not knowing what to do.

"It's alright Frankenteen. You don't have to say a word, Rachel's got it all covered. I'm surprised you didn't bring Lady Lips with you." Sue said looking at Rachel.

"He is out of town with his boyfriend." Rachel said before going through her book.

"He is very organized." Sue said silently before going back to the wedding. "We had the cake tasting set up for next Thursday but Alfonso from the bakery wanted you to try some on the small desserts you were requesting for the guests who didn't want cake." Sue gestured for Becky to enter the room with the dessert cart. She rolled in the silver dessert cart with all sorts of delicious looking desserts and Finn's mouth began to water.

"They look so cute." Rachel seeing cupcakes, canolis, and all sorts of desserts that Alfonso baked.

"We figured you would like to try them so he could work on whatever you do like." Sue said gesturing for the two of them to try them. Finn felt like he was in heaven. He saw chocolate cream puffs which looked amazing and tasted even better. He tried the mini souffle cups which head the richest chocolate souffle he had ever tasted. There were even dessert pops with cake filled on the inside. Rachel had only nibbled on each kind of dessert leaving Finn with the rest. He gobbled them down while Sue looked at him with astonishment.

"I like them all." Finn said with him mouth full.

"Slow down honey." Rachel said slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, he loves desserts."

"It's fine. We have to get rid of them anyways, Mr. Hudson here is cheaper then a trash bag." Sue laughed before writing a few things down. "Now, which ones did you want?"

"Well, lets just have them all, for the dessert table. Add them with the candy bar for after dinner." Rachel said making Finn smile knowing that his stomach was going to burst at the wedding. Finn mentally high fived himself and also reminded himself to buy Rachel something nice for letting all these desserts into his life.

"Now that we have that taken care of, the cake tasting will be Thursday afternoon and DJ Free Fizzle wants to sign a contract with you for the amount you offered. Have you had any thought to the ceremony itself?" Sue asked showing her multiple pictures from previous weddings.

"No montages, we think its corny." Finn said speaking up.

"He is right about that. That is something Quinn would do." Rachel said quietly.

"Speaking of, is Lady Lips defiantly you Maid of Honor?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Quinn has no place in my life." Was all Rachel left it at.

"Now that we have that stuff out of the way, I want to set up our next meeting for the three of us. How is the 5th of November?" Sue asked. "I do excellent couples counseling."

"Oh, we don't need counseling. We are just fine." Finn said.

"It is required if your a client of mine. Does that sounds good?" She said penciling it in. They both nodded before finishing the appointment and leaving. As the two headed out, Rachel bundled herself up and hugged Finn while he flagged a cab.

"She is crazy." Finn said as the car pulled up.

"What do you mean? She is a legend." Rachel climbed in, gave the address to the driver and snuggled into Finn again.

"She wants to be our marriage shrink." Finn said wondering how Rachel could think this could be normal.

"She likes to think she has all the power. Its okay, don't worry about it honey." Rachel said just as Finn's phone started ringing. He pulled it out seeing his assistant's number and he answered it right away.

"It's about damn time that you answered my calls and messages." Finn said annoyed. As he talked to him, Rachel looked out the window at the passing images on the sidewalk. She saw a old man and woman arm and arm carrying a few grocery bags in hand, a young child running up and down unknown stoops as the mother yelled at him, and a younger couple walking a dog laughing. She knew that sooner then later that was going to be the process of her life, with Finn. "Listen, I understand your power went out and that is fine, but next time, please be on alert. No, no just enjoy your Sunday. Bye."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Oscar's power went out last night. His alarm didn't go off and didn't have much battery life on his phone." Finn said shoving his phone in his jacket pocket. "He said his power just came on, so he is doing the rest of my work for me today."

"Good because we are here." Rachel said as the cab stopped in front of a jewelry store. The two climbed out of the cab and Finn paid the fare before the two entered the store. After a few minutes of gazing, Rachel called over to a associate to try on a few rings.

"When are you two getting married?" the woman said pulling out the one Finn liked.

"July. We are so excited." Rachel said as Finn slid it down his finger. "How does it feel? You do know your going to be wearing it forever?"

"Feels wonderful because I love you." Finn said leaning in kissing her. She smiled before she pointed to the one that matched her engagement ring. She tried it on with excitement and danced around before nodding.

"This is it, it matches my ring." Rachel said smiling. Finn pulled his off, as well as Rachel's and nodded meaning he wanted to buy them. The woman smiled and grabbed them and they followed her over to the end of the counter. Rachel stood behind a blonde woman who was a little taller then her. She heard her voice and automatically knew who it was.

"Well if it isn't Rachel Berry?" Sam turned around with Quinn seeing the short woman with a frown on her face. Quinn was very quiet as the woman was ringing the two up. Rachel didn't say anything as Finn just put his arm around him. "What you're not going to say anything?"

"Listen Evans, Rachel and I are not here to argue, we are buying our wedding rings. I know that you want to cause trouble, but we are not in high school anymore, so turn around before I turn you around." Finn said making Sam cringe.

"You won't touch me." He said as Quinn held him back a little. Rachel rolled her eyes and held Finn tighter.

"I don't want to. I am a adult." Finn said before looking away.

"Thought so." Sam said before handing the woman his credit card and she swiped it. Quinn wanted to turn around so bad and say something to Rachel but Sam wouldn't allow it. She was alone anymore. Lauren wasn't the greatest maid of honor, everything revolved around her. The color of the bridesmaid dress, the kind of cake that she wanted, even the music she would dance to. She was annoying as hell. Sam received his card back and the two received the small bags as they headed toward the door. Rachel and Finn started to check out as Sam came back. "Oh, and Rachel, I know you took DJ Free Fizzle, that wasn't cool."

"Listen Sam, I will not and I repeat, _NOT _have you talk to me like this anymore. Your worst then any bridezilla I have seen on TV. Get over yourself, your not that wonderful." Rachel said as Finn turned around with the paid bag. Finn stood in front of Rachel so Sam didn't try anything. Quinn rolled her eyes and dragged Sam away but Sam pushed her away. "Quinn stop."

"Nice Quinn. You choose a psycho as a husband to be." Rachel said as she pushed past them and started out the door.

"At least my husband has time for me." Quinn said knowing Finn had gotten to busy sometimes for Rachel,. She felt bad for saying this stuff but at the same time, Rachel deserved it. Rachel shook her head and frowned.

"I can't believe that you could sink as low at he does." And with that Rachel and Finn were out the door. After about a hour, Finn and Rachel sat in at dinner at a local restaurant chowing down on what was a soggy dinner. Rachel had been quiet since the jewelry store and Finn knew why. Quinn threw everything in her face again and this time it was more hurtful them the first.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just can't believe the girl I spent my childhood with hates me." Rachel forked around her salad.

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you." Finn said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Rachel smiled back at him.

"I love you too." After a few moments of chatting, Finn's phone started to ring again and he looked down seeing it was a client. He answered the phone and Rachel pulled her hand away upset.

"Hey Tom. No, I'm just eating dinner with Rachel." She knew it was Tom Brady and as much as she hated sharing time with his clients, she did. Finn saw Rachel frown and pull away. "Listen Tom, I hate to interrupt but I am just trying to spend some quality time with Rachel. She had a really tough day and I promised her my attention. Can I get back to you tomorrow?" After a few moments, Finn hung up his phone and grabbed her hand again. "I'm sorry. This is our day, and I am going to spend every minute of it with you." Rachel smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"You're gonna get a gift tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she showed up and started a fight?" Lauren asked sitting in Quinn's classroom as she cleaned off the dry erase board in front of her. Lauren was a substitute teacher at the same school Quinn taught at. She did everything from Home Economics to PE.

"I suppose so. I mean she really wasn't bothering us until she came but to buy her rings. Sam, of course went off." Quinn said before taking a seat and eating in front of Lauren.

"She had always got on my nerves that girl. Her brother, really hot, she isn't though." Lauren smiled remembering her fond days of when she dated Puck.

"I just wish I could sock it to her so she would leave me alone." Quinn downed her yogurt before throwing it away.

"You do know there are ways of getting to her." Lauren let out as she filed her nails.

"I'm not that vindictive kind of girl." Quinn said wiping her face with a napkin knowing the kids could be back any second.

"Didn't you tell me that the flowers she ordered needed to be ordered way ahead of time in order for her to get them properly?" Lauren said in a whisper.

"Yeah, they are really hard to get, especially through wedding season." Quinn said.

"Well maybe you should give the florist a call and see what we can do about fixing that." Lauren said in a snoopy voice. Quinn looked at her for a moment then smiled reaching for her cell phone. Of course she knew Rachel's florist, she only talked about it everyday that she waited for proposal. Quinn was cool, calm, and collected as she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Pino and Leo's" The woman on the line picked up.

"Hi, this is Rachel Berry I have a question about my flowers I ordered for my wedding." Quinn said trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Ah, Miss Berry, we weren't expecting a call from you. Is everything okay?"

"Wonderful actually. I just wanted to see if I could change my flower order." Quinn looked at Lauren who gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, did you change your color?" The woman asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am going with yellow. I am wanted a mixture of yellow daisies, sunflowers, and gardenia's in one." Quinn said trying to not chuckle.

"Okay, no problem, I will go ahead and make the change and sent the update to your wedding planner." the woman said. After a few moments Quinn hung up the phone and grinned.

"Rachel Berry is going to be so pissed." Lauren said laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_YELLOW!_" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs in Sue's office, almost having a heart attack.

"They said you called in and spoke to them saying that you changed your color." Sue said trying to calm her down.

"I most certainly did not. Kurt, did you do this?" Rachel said looking at her assistant with anger.

"No way Rach, I know better then to mess with the flowers." Kurt said typing on his phone.

"I didn't call them. I am utterly upset." Rachel almost started to cry before she realized, "Quinn."

"Huh?" Sue asked.

"Quinn did this. She knew what florist I wanted ever since I was 10." Rachel calmed herself down and looked at Sue. "There is no way to get the flower I wanted?"

"I will see what I can do, but it doesn't look good." After her appointment, Rachel and Kurt took a cab back to the office were Rachel began scheming with a angry mind.

"What can I do?" Rachel asked Kurt who was slightly confused.

"What do you mean diva?" Kurt asked.

"Quinn is going to pay." Rachel smiled picking up the phone before dialing a number she searched for online.

"Rach?" Kurt said to her worried.

"Hi, is this Steve's Stripping Service?" Rachel asked into the phone. "Great, I am waiting to send my friend a surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: The next chapter will be epic I promise.


	7. Chapter 7: So Long, Farewell

A/n: Sorry for not updating in awhile. I have been sick, as well as going through a horrible break up. Enjoy the chapter. Song is So Long, Farewell from Sound of Music.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Glee, not Project Runway, and anything else in here.

_So long, farewell, Auf wiedersehen, good night,  
>I hate to go and leave this pretty sight.<br>So long, farewell, Auf wiedersehen, adieu,  
>Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu.<em>

_So long, farewell, Au'voir, auf wiedersehen,_  
><em>I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne<em>  
><em>So long, farewell, Auf wiedersehen, goodbye,<em>  
><em>I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye,<em>  
><em>Good bye<em>

Chapter 7: So Long, Farwell

Quinn sat at her desk as she filed some paperwork quietly. Her class sat in front of her taking a quiz she had came up with an hour before lunch. She originally intended to go over some wedding details quietly but was so behind on grading that she changed her mind. Sam had called her a little before lunch to tell her that he finally decided on a cake, but Quinn was wrapped up in work to think about it. She looked up at the clock which read 2:30, only an hour to go. There was a light knock on the door and Lauren stepped into the room as the kids looked up then back down at their papers.

"Hey Quinn, there is an officer in the teacher's lounge wanting to speak to you." Lauren said with a suspected look on her face. Quinn looked up and nodded with a weird look on her face.

"Jessica, will you keep an eye on everyone until I get back?" Quinn walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the teacher's lounge. She saw a frenzy of teacher's waiting in the hallway, most of them females. Quinn shuffled through them and entered seeing a short man with a brown Afro and thick rimmed black glasses. He was wearing a really tight black cop uniform. He had a cap pinned down to his Afro and he was dangling handcuffs with his fingers.

"Quinn Fabray?" He asked making Quinn nod. "I'm here to arrest you." He said grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me?" Quinn pulled her arm back. "On what charges?"

"Of being to hot to handle." The little man said as he reached for his boombox and started dancing to 'I'm to Sexy' by Right Said Fred. Quinn's face went from angry to completely embarrassed. He torn off his Velcro shirt and she could see his hairy chest which matched the curls on his head. Quinn should have known straight away that he wasn't a real cop. He threw his shirt at her head and when she pulled it off her face, she saw his name tag.

_**Detective of Hot and Sexiness, Jacob Ben Israel**_

Lauren was in the corner cheering him on and the other teacher's were shaking their heads in disbelief. As he went to pull of his pants, Quinn reached for the CD player and shut it off.

"Okay, show's over." Quinn said making the teachers file out.

"Ah man, it was just getting good." Lauren pouted.

"Lauren, will you please go check on my class while I escort Mr. Hot Stuff out of the building." Lauren stomped her foot before exiting the room. Jacob was redressing while Quinn pulled the handcuffs off her wrist. "Let's go." She handed him his boombox.

"Was I to your liking?" He asked.

"Truthfully, no."

"My love said you would hate me." He whimpered a little.

"Who hired you?" Quinn asked urgently.

"I promised I wouldn't say. I was told to come here, strip, and leave. No matter how disgusted it would be." Jacob said almost gagging.

"Disgusted? Why would I disgust you?" Quinn said in a king of stuck up attitude.

"I mean you compared to my star, I hate to say this, but your nothing." He said messing with the Velcro on his shirt.

"Your star?" Quinn was only confused for a moment. Star, gold star, Rachel Berry. "Rachel hired you didn't she?"

"Sorry, I cannot disclose that information." He said heading for the door.

"What if I pay you a little extra cash to seduce your little star?" Quinn asked knowing when to do it.

"Anything!" He said in a begging voice. "You don't even have to pay me."

"It would be an honor though." Quinn wrote down her number. "Call me at 5:30 tonight and we will plan it out."

* * *

><p>Finn laid on the couch with a remote in his hand. His day had been longer then usual. He picked up more business but nothing he couldn't handle. He thought about his couch, a beer in hand, and Rachel by his side. But Rachel had to work late, it was her month to hold the monthly birthday party for staff members who's birthday's were in October. So, she wouldn't be home until late. She did drop off the wedding book on the table during her lunch break for him to go over. He tried to be as supportive and as involved in the wedding as much as possible, but he was slacking right now. Rachel and Sue had it all on their shoulders and he offered to give his opinion on some things. Rachel outlined what she needed help with. The problem was, he didn't want to get up.<p>

Finn put the remote on the coffee table and rolled to a sitting position placing his beer next to the remote. He stretched before heading to the table and opening the wedding book. Rachel had sticky notes all over the place, but one stuck out. A big pink sticky note with gold stars around it.

_Finny, I know once you open this book, you'll be lost. So follow the green arrows and if you like what you see, circle it or whatever. Love ya, Rachel_

Finn smiled and turned to the arrow that he first saw. It was a page on which song he wanted for their first dance. Rachel had outlined a number of songs ranging from Open Your Heart by Madonna to Faithfully by Journey. As much as he liked to rock out to 80's and 90's rock, he didn't want to choose any of the opinions in front of him. He scribbled a note to 'talk about later' and continued through the book.

For hours, two hours, Rachel had been making him do wedding stuff and she wasn't even around. If she would have been there, the would have been different but she wasn't. How in the hell did Sam like doing this? Finn closed the book just as he heard the door unlock and Rachel come through the door with a tired look on her face.

"Hey sweetie." Rachel said putting her handbag and briefcase on the entryway table. Finn came over and pulled her into a hug and a kiss.

"Rough day?"

"More like night. I was just tired and grouchy. I was extremely tired." Rachel laid her head on his chest smelling his Old Spice body wash. Finn picked her small body up and carried her to the couch. Rachel laughed before he joined her and pulled her into his lap again.

"I worked on some of the wedding stuff." Finn said putting his head on top of hers.

"Yeah? Did you pick our song yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, we need to talk about that. I have a suggestion that wasn't on the list." Finn said as Rachel pulled away and looked up.

"Shoot." Rachel smiled.

"I'm yours." Finn smiled back. "Remember, you were in line ahead of me to get a beer at the ballpark between innings. I was standing behind you and you were behind someone else and you were humming the song quietly. They were playing it for the kiss-cam. And when I heard you sing, I knew I wanted to marry you." Finn smiled rubbing he cheek with his thumb.

"You remember that?" Rachel was slightly in tears.

"Of course, that's our wedding song." Finn kissed her lips and then pulled away smiling. After a few moments of making out, Rachel went to change into her PJ's and Finn went to order a late night Friday night snack from a chic cookie shop that delivered. As soon as he got off the phone he found himself on the couch watching a post game wrap up from the post-season playoffs in baseball. October was always a busy month in the Berry-Hudson household, it was post-season baseball, and the Phillies always, or almost always for the past 4 years, were in the playoffs and this year was no exception. The weekend was ahead of them with the first round.

Rachel came into the living room in a cotton white night gown and her hair in braid pig tails. As she passed by the front door, she heard a knock.

"Honey, could you get that? It's just Daphne's cookies." Finn said. Rachel nodded opening the door, not seeing a delivery person, but a short firefighter with a plastic hose and a plastic hat the was not resting on his head, but his hair. Rachel was so confused, was this a drill?

"Ma'am, there's a fire!" Jacob screamed loudly.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said loudly.

"A fire, in your pants!" Jacob said pushing his way into the apartment. He pulled off the fake coat and started making music, himself. Finn stood up angry. Who was this guy?

"Can I help you?" Finn said towering above him.

"Rachel Berry, my love, is this a rapist?" Jacob said swinging his plastic hose around Finn's face.

"Rachel, who is this quack?" Finn asked making fun of him.

"I hired him for Quinn's bachorlette party awhile ago." Rachel lied partially. "I don't know why he's here."

"Don't lie my shining star. Who is this man?" Jacob asked trying to stroke her hair. Rachel pulled away.

"I'm her fiance you jackass. You have two seconds to get out of our house before I call the police." Finn said grabbing him by the neck. Jacob pulled away and started dancing around Rachel.

"It's raining men! Hallelujah, it's raining men. Amen!" Jacob sang. Rachel felt like puking. He was trying to grind against her.

"Finn, sweetie, do something." Rachel said trying to pull away from Jacob. Finn pulled Rachel away from him and grabbed Jacob by the neck.

"Rachel, call the police." Finn said. Rachel grabbed the phone and called security. After a few minutes, she hung up the phone.

"Did she send you back?" Rachel asked.

"Who? Quinn?" Finn asked confused.

"Yeah, Quinn. I know her. She did, didn't she?" Rachel said as the police came in.

"No! My love! Don't let me go!" The police dragged him out leaving the two alone.

"Is Quinn crazy?" Finn asked reaching in to hug Rachel.

"Yeah, she is." Rachel said slightly laughing knowing she hit her hard at her work.

* * *

><p>"They want me to take a sabbatical." Quinn cried loudly into Sam's chest.<p>

"Why would Rachel do that?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Well, Lauren told me to change her flowers and this was retaliation." Quinn said knowing she started this. "So I sent the stripper right back to her and Finn's house." Sam looked at her and laughed.

"Think of it this way honey, more time to help me plan the wedding." Sam added with a smile. Quinn smiled back at him before pulling away to turn on Project Runway. Usually she recorded it on Thursday nights and Rachel wold come over on Friday's and watch it, but not anymore. She missed Rachel and despised her at the same time.

"Project Runway time?" Same asked cuddling into Quinn with a beer in hand. As much as Quinn loved Sam, she hated how he tried to like everything she liked. What straight man watched Project Runway?

"Um, yeah." Quinn said lightly. Was she marrying a gay man? He did like planning parties and weddings.

"Heidi Klum is so hot." Sam said and Quinn stopped panicking. Thank god, he wasn't gay, just really flamboyant. Halfway through the show, Sam received a phone call from Sue stating that something was going on with the cake and they set a time to meet up on Saturday. Quinn was still so upset from the whole stripper thing at work. Principal Figgins told her to take a paid break, finish the wedding and come back fresh. Thank god she didn't lose her job. As she watched Project Runway though, she felt herself missing Rachel more. The friendship's between Michael and Mondo were growing on the show and when Michael got kicked off, she saw Mondo crying.

"I'm sorry Michael, your out." Heidi echoed on the TV. Quinn was sheading tears. "Auf wiedersehen."

"Auf wiedersehen Michael." Quinn said through tears. She was really emotional without Rachel. She missed her friendship. She wiped her eyes as she heard Same enter the room.

"Hey Quinny, I think I have a way to get Rachel back." Sam said.

"We are stopping this feud right this instant. I don't have the strength." Quinn said.

"Come on, she sent a stripper to your work, almost got you fired. We need to retaliate." Sam had the hunger in his eyes.

"No!" Quinn stopped talking to him, but Sam didn't care. He would get Rachel back, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel sat in a dance studio that Sue gave them a clue about. Well, she got a text from who she assumed was Becky. St. James Dance and Music. She had never heard of him before. Finn really didn't want to take dance lessons, but he also didn't want to step on Rachel's tiny feet, so he would grin and bear it. She was wearing a cute leotard and dance skirt with her hair up in a bun. Finn was feeling under dressed wearing his sweatpants and hoodie.<p>

"I know you don't wanna do this, but I promise that it will go by fast." Rachel leaned in to hug Finn.

"I'm doing this for you. So, don't say I don't do anything." Finn laughed kissing her. In the far corner, Finns saw a slightly curly haired man. He was wearing leather pants and a matching black sweater vest with a cashmere scarf.

"Which one of you is Rachel Berry?" His voice seemed to have a musical tone following it. Finn looked at him with a weird expression. Was he dumb, did he look like a Rachel Berry? Rachel pulled away from Finn and nodded toward him. "I'm Jesse St. James, the dance instructor."

"Hi, I'm Rachel, this is my fiance Finn." Rachel gestured to Finn but Jesse didn't seem to care.

"You seem like a skilled dancer." Jesse grabbed her hand lightly, Rachel pulled it away.

"Finn and I just want to learn the standard waltz and possibly the foxtrot." Rachel was disgusted by him. Why were all the freaky men following her?

"How am I suppose to show you if your dancing with him?" Jesse asked trying to pull her into a twirl.

"Oh, I already know how to do it. Finn needs the help." Rachel said moving away from Jesse.

"Thanks Rachel." Finn said jokingly.

"Excuse me, but Finn is a man." Jesse said confused.

"And? I have two gay dad's. I know men dance together." Rachel said.

"It's not that Miss Berry. You strictly signed up for Women's Pole dancing 101." Jesse said making her and Finn's eyes pop out of their sockets.

"No I didn't." Rachel said as Finn had a kind of goofy smile before it turned into a frown. "Finn I swear I didn't."

"Here is the sheet, look for yourself." Rachel looked at the paper knowing it wasn't her signature.

"This isn't my handwriting. It looks a lot like Quinn's." Rachel said annoyingly. "She sabotaged me again."

"Why doesn't she stop?" Finn asked puzzled.

"Because, she thinks she can win." Rachel gave the paper back to Jesse. "Is there any way we can switch to ballroom dancing?" Jesse looked upset.

"I guess." Jesse muttered.

"Question." Finn interrupted.

"Yeah Bigfoot?"

"Why are you teaching Women's pole dancing?" Finn asked.

"Because the ladies love it." Jesse said smiling at Rachel. She rolled her eyes. She need to get Quinn back, and bad.


End file.
